


I can't give you a big house, big cars, and big rings, but I can give you Ink

by seokcie



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Find out, Fluff, Help, M/M, No not at all, Smut, Spongebob - Freeform, and in their hearts, because its much too dangerous, because its not safe, bts - Freeform, bts just wants him, but he cant, he could lose everything, he might love them, hes not allowed to, his house, his life, his nose, his tentacles, idfk, idfk what this is, ill find out too as i write this, in their pants, squidward cant give out his ink to anyone, the love of his life, theres a secret though, toying with the boys hearts, what will happen, will they get his ink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokcie/pseuds/seokcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all. bts members x squidward. ur fuckin welcome for the shit you never knew you needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, enjoy. or don’t. this is very unsettling and unenjoyable but hey thats the point

    "Wait.. Wait we can't. n-not here." "Shh, don't worry Peachy. We're all alone, Spongebob won't be back until his break.. How about we have some fun, shall we?" Squidward stared into Jimin's eyes passionately, filled with lust and desire.

    "P-Peachy?" "Yes, _Peachy._ Your cute little ass deserves a name doesn't it? I've decided on peachy, has a ring to it." Squidward breathed into Jimins ear before nibbling down on his lobe. He let out a shaky breath. "Squiddy st-stop.. I want this I do but... Someone could walk in every second and-" His sentence was cut off by Squidward slipping his hand into Jimins pants. Jimin yelped before wrapping his arms around Squdwards slim back.

    "I love how your tentacles feel on me Squiddy, love it so damn much." He was panting by the time Squidward pressed his thumb down onto his tip. The younger male gasped of surprise, soon turning into moans of pleasure. "Squiddy! _Shit!_ " The brown polo wearing man was now jerking Jimin off at a fast pace. It didn't take long before Jimin was near his climax thanks to the other's skilled hands. "Come for me.. Jimin." That very sentence is what threw Jimin over the edge, for Squiddy rarely calls him by his name. He thinks that nicknames suit him more. But when he does, it's the best sound Jimin has ever heard. " _Ahh_ , FUCK SQUIDDY!!"

Jimin's cum spurt all over the Squid's brown polo and the latter's own shirt. Only faint pants could be heard as the young man came down from his amazing orgasm. "Shit.. I forgot how good your tentacles felt on my body.." "Oh I know you do baby, I know.. I love how you feel when I'm inside you.. I can't wait to show you how it feels to have my ink fill you up until you bleed, cry, eat, and drink my ink baby." Squidward spoke in a low sultry voice. "Speaking of Squiddy, when can I have your ink?" Squidward looked away for a few seconds before looking back into Jimins eyes. "I told you already.. When it's safe." Jimin felt hurt.

    "You always say that, but what the hell does it even mean?" "Peachy, I told you I can't talk about it.. Not yet." Jimin was definitely hurt now. Upset; angry even. "So you don't trust me, is that it? You think I'll just tell everyone?! Squidy, I.. I love you; and I wish you would realize that!" He was crying now. A hurt look in his eyes, something you would see in a lost puppy. "I've told you before, this is strictly business.. I can't love you, nor will I ever.. I'm sorry. I can pleasure you however you like, but I cannot grant you my heart and affec-" "Get out." Jimin interrupted him. "What?" Squidwards voice changed from a confident and steady tone, to a sad and broken whisper. "i said, Get OUT! Leave! Go have your fun with the others, because I guess.. I'm not enough for you." "No- No that's not it! You don't get it, no one does! All you people want me for my ink, but I won't give it to you! If you can't understand that, then I'll have to let you go.." Before Jimin could say anything, Squiddy ran outside of the bathroom stall and out of the restaurant but not before saying this.. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you- No, no nevermind. Goodbye." He paused for a second looking back at the latter with tears beginning to run down his face. "Goodbye." Jimin was left alone, cold, and heartbroken as he slid down his back onto the floor.


	2. Call me Squiddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayye lmao

    Squidward stomped to his house tears falling down his face. "Stupid Jimin.. Always wanting me to drop everything else just for him.." He wiped his tears from his face. "I told him, over and over right from the start.." He sighed sniffling and he got his keys and shoved it into the keyhole pushing the door open. He rubbed his eyes getting rid of the tears on his cheeks as he shut the door after stepping inside.

    He made a smol yelp as he saw Jin sitting on his couch, black shirt nearly half unbuttoned. He was still upset about his argument with Jimin, so he didn't exactly want to engage in anything intimate right now. He needed a friend. Luckily Jin was perfect for that. "Hey buddy." Squidward sat down beside Jin trying not to look at his slightly exposed chest. "Squidward, have you been crying?" Squidward turned to look at him as another tear fell down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry.. You probably think I look so stupid right now.." The squid looked away in embarrassment. "No, no of course not.. What happened Squiddy?" He reached up to gently wipe the tear off his cheek with his thumb and looked at him smiling. "It's okay."

    Squiddy was distracted by his chest and thought in his head,  _'Just try to imagine him in his underwear.. Oh no, he's hot! Damnit! Maybe.. Just play around a little.. Just to get my mind of things.'_ His eyes into the other mans, then traveled down to his soft and plump lips. "Squidwar-"  Jin started but was quickly cut off by Squidwards lips on his. He pulled away slightly whispering in a husky voice. "Call me Squiddy." Jin slowly nodded as Squidward leaned back in engaging in a rather passionate and heated kiss. Jin subtly slipped his tongue into the olders mouth, wet muscles now fighting against each other.

    The squid's mayo hotdog started getting cooked. Like he was the hot dog and Jin was the grill, slowly roasting him. It was like his heart; frozen, but when he was with the boys, it warmed up. He knows he can't love all of them, or even one for that matter. Or else he would be putting everyone in danger. " _Shit_ I want my ink inside of you so bad.." "Then put it in me.. Squiddy.. Give me your ink, I want it inside me too, I want to be addicted to your ink." They spoke in between kisses. "You know I can't, I'm.. i'm sorry."  Squidward was scared, scared of Jin getting upset and lashing out just as Jimin had.  "It's okay.. I know.. I understand. But I hope one day.. Maybe, just maybe... You can release all your ink into me."  

   Squidward looked at him, hearts in his eyes and smiled. No, not just any smile. His smile. That smile that the boys had all loved so much, the smile he made when he was absolute, definitely, and truly happy. And that's what the boys made him. Happy. But he knows it can't last the long.. He knows he can't bring him into this mess he calls his life. He can't bear to watch them get hurt or even risk it. Tears found their way out of his eyes and down his face once more.

    "I-I'm sorry Jin.. I'm sorry to all of you. I love you guys so much and you all make me so happy and yet.. I can't do anything for you.. And I'm so~" Tears spilled down his face even harder than before as he fell into Jin's arms burying his face into his open chest. "Shh.. Don't worry, it's okay. We love you too.. I love you. As long as were with each other now nothing else matters, yeah?"  Squidward broight his face up to meet Jin's and smiled once again. "Thank you, thank you so much. You always know just how to make my twiddle diddle fiddle."

    Jin pressed a small chaste kiss to the other before leaning back to lay down, pulling Squiddy with him. "Let's watch a movie, forget about everything, okay?"  Squidward looked up at him one last time and smiled. "Yeah.. I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemonhoe mvp


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worse than the last two by far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOK ME FUCKING MONTHS TO UPDATE THIS SHIT BUT I GOT SUDDEN INSPIRATION shoutout to jiyo for triggering me enoughto write this and also another shoutout to my mANNIO NOONA XD KEKEKE for giving me that ink vibrator idea bc imma use that later wink winkeu ;)

When Squidward had woke up, panic coursed through his body. Had Jin left him? Had he finally realized how truly evil, dangerous, and  _disgusting_ he is.  Maybe he--Oh, nvm. He's making waffles lmao. Squidward groaned when he sat up, fully stretching his body out. Jin turned to Squiddy's direction and smiled softly. "Morning cutie," Squidward smiled at Jin's cuteness.

"You like waffles, don't you Squiddy?"

"I'll like anything coming from the masterpiece that are your hands, Jin."

"Oh, stop it you!" Jin adorably blushed.

The man turn back toh is cooking, but something in Squidward's mood changed. Since when did Jin's ass get oh so thicc? Has it always been this way, or has he just never noticed. Squiddy suddenly wants to shove his very own handmade ink vibrator up Jin's fine, round, plump ass. He'll look so wrecked, and feel so amazing just knowing he's safe in Squiddy's hands. Oh how much Squidward would love to hand out his creamy black ink--

Squidward's lewd thoughts were interrupted by some human bursting through the door.. He seemend familiar--But Squiddy just couldn't place his finger on it. Jin turned to the source of the loud banging of the door slamming shut. "Squiddy? Friend of yours?" The mysterious man stalked over to Squidward in a slow but firm way. "Who are--"  

He remembers.

OH NO!

It's him, Squidward's guardian from the underworld sea--And ex lover. Why is he here? Has he gone to far with the boys? Gotten too invested with the human world? There's so many possible things he could have done wrong, but none of the reasons he thought of are what it really was.

Once he had gotten a better look at the mans face, he could tell he had been crying. Eyes puffy, face reads, tear stains on his shirt and cheeks.

"Jay.. Why are you here? Has something happened?" Squidward sounded worried. "No.. Nothing happened, I just-- Damnit! Since when was anyone other than me able to call you Squiddy? How  _dare_ you just throw me to the curb for these.. Gays!" Jay was angry, so, so angry.

Squidward had broken it off with Jay as soon as he laid his eyes on the Instagram famous Bangtan models. He knew from that moment that there was no other person he would rather give up his ink for.. Of course, Jay was furious when he was told that he was being left for a packet of homo's.

"I've told you already to never come back to me about this nonsense!'" Jin jumped and let out a small yelp in fear and slight arousal of Squiddy yelling. He's never seen Squiddy like this before, if only he would be this angry and heated when his big long veiny nose went inside of him.

Jay and Squidward were now having a full fledged argument, and Jin just couldn't take it anymore. Squiddy yelling about how much he loves Jin made him lose it--Jin creamed his pants. His big purple splooge oozed out of the bottom of his pant leg.

Jay and Squidward both looked towards Jin's direction. Both of their mouths dropped open as soon as they grasped what had happened. "Jin--Did you just--"  "Nut thirty four times listenting to you and your sexy voice scream in pure anger and hatred? Hell yeah. You're friend over there, Jay is it? Him yelling made it even better, I want you both to drown me in a pool of my own nipple cream. Make me a mess of nothing but the sounds of crying hamsters.  _Please_ \--I need you both NOW before my entire body explodes in pleasure."

Before Jay or Squidward could even blink, a young baby with a big fat cock appeared ontop of the fridge. "You nasty ass bitches, where's my hug lookin' headasses.

"JUNGKOOK?!" All three screamed out in unison.

"Yep, it's me bitches. And I'm better than ever."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao jungkook is a tiny baby witha huge wonker and grown ass voice

**Author's Note:**

> sooo there ya go. i have no idea wtf im doing but lol here i am


End file.
